a blossom of love and hate
by Simple-Name-J
Summary: changed to T cuz im just swearing in it i plan on making at least 20 chapters so...i dont own naruto unfortunately
1. Chapter 1

well my second fic yay this will be a multi chapter so please be patient all update whenever i can knowing my school i wont get alot of chances well engoy oh wait i dont own naruto sadly or sakura and naruto would be a couple

It was a buetiful day in the hidden leaf village everyone seemed happy except one boy naruto uzimaki son of minato namikaze the fourth hokage h sat in his apartment looking at an old picture of him and his past team team 7 hi naruto uzimaki , sakura haruno the one he loved so much and sasuke uchiha his former best friend he sat alone thinking 'man i wish i could just see sakura-chan again' as if on cue a knock at his door was heard.

he opened the door to see his beloved sakura standing there drenched in water crying blood all over her.

"sakura-chan"he said " hurr come in before you get sick" he let her sleep in his bed after taking a shower but she wouldnt let him leave the room and him being naruto slept on the floor for her. in the morning they were talking and naruto aasked her what happened.

she sobbed and said"well...i was on mywhy here and a man attacked my knowing your my friend he was drunk and was saying terrible things..."

-flashback-

sakura haruno was on her way to see her best friend naruto hen a man jumped out she quckly jumped in response and stood chakra ready to atack till she saw who the drunk was"sasuke..." she whispered hate in her voice he wuickly spat and said "did'hicup'you fall for that do'hicup'be? HAHAHAHA'hicup'HA'hicup'HA you did you fell for the dobe. you know sooomeeething..."he slurred "hes a dem'hicup'on you know the 9 tailed fox?'hicup' hid father hokage minato sealed it in im hahahaha'hicup'.

he vanished when blood splattered on her she looked up and saw him holding there former sensei copycat hatake kakashi

-end flashback-

naruto screamed in rage" THAT MOTHER FUCKER HE WILL DIE FOR WHAT HE DID TOYOU AND KAKASHI SENSEI!" and threw the table as he did so the sealing mark on his stomach cracked...

OH YUSH IM AMAZING!

please R&R this is my second fic and my only chapter fic so fsr so please be supportive ive been reading fanfiction for a while now so im accoustomed to it peace out people by

PRETTEH FLOWAZ XDDDDDDDDD


	2. better friends and a terrible surprise

well chap two finaly up im so happy i actually got reviews i never thot a lowly fanf fic author like me would get any reviews! sorry for late updates im busy with school...

well i dont own naruto sad but true if i did jiraya wouldnt be dead sasuke wouldnt leave naruto would get sakura and in would get sasuke lol idk why

ON WITH THE SHOW!

sakura watched in horror as naruto was flipping out as to what happened she quickly said something that made him stop instantky

"naruto please stop youre scaring me!"

he awakened.

"sa-kura-are you ok?" he asked the first thinge he thinks about being sakura

"im fine naruto" she felt something inside it was something she felt for sasuke a really long time ago...it was...lobe 'no' she thought not naruto

"sakura are you ok?" he asked coughing

"yeah just naruto risk your life for me for all of us you dont have to but you do why?" she asked welling with tears

"because sakura-chan id do anything for my friends and loved ones anything for those who didnt reject or hate me when the whole village did."

"but naruto i hated you our childhood im sorry for that butt why me?"

'c'mon sakura you know why' he thought"no reason"

"well ill be right back im going to tell tsunade shishou what happened"

sakura slowy takes out here phone and dials her senseis number

"tsunade sama? we have a problem..."

-15 minutes later tsunades office-

" I NEED ALL ANBU TEAMS ON FULL ALERT WE HAVE A S-RANKED MISSING -NIN IN THE VILLIAGE WHO JUST KILLED ONE OF OUR STRONGEST JOUNIN!"

tsunade was frantically running through her office like crazy filing repors talking to anbu but nothing was helping...

-sakura's dream-

"CHIDORI!" screamed sasuke uchiha charging at his formal fan-girl sakura haruno

but before he could hit her someone appeared between them with a ball of blue chakra in his hand he muttered"rasengan" throwing the blue ball into the uchiha's stomach sending him flying backwards where two clones awaited with the same blue energy

"DOUBLE RASENGAN BARRAGE!" they screamed throwing the blue spheres at his back

all three naruto's disappered seeming to be clones but then the real appeared of the battered body of his former best friend who was still ready to figh with his sharingan ready

/the real naruto was in his second greatest form the sage toad his normal blues eyes had become yellow he had the sage scroll on his back and behind him stood two clones clawing at his hand as sasuke was going to attack he muttered"wind style ultimate justu rasen-shuriken"

with this he threw down a spher of blue energy shaped like a shuriken as he did this the ground below him exploded blue energy going everywhere as the force of the wind attack reached her sakura was unmoved because of her fear of naruto dying

hey lay motionless on the ground next to the uchiha who was lond dead from the barrage of atatcks she rushed over

"NARUTO NO"

" im sorry sakura-chan" a faint smile on his lips

"for what?" she asked

"not keeping my promise to bring him back."

with that his eyes closed to never open again

-real world-

sakura shot upward scared half to death hoping it was a dream she knew sasuke was stronger than that so it must have been a dream she also realised that naruto truly had feelings for her and she did too but she was taking it one step at a time

"i wonder if i should go get some ramen?" she said to herself sudddenly craving her least favorite food

the door flew open showing an extatic naruto

"RAMEN!?" he screamed suddenly flying through the rom looking for it until he tripped falling straihgt out the window

/sakura was shocked she quickly jumped out the window

seeing his beaten body on the ground

he mumbled"at least you didnt hit me that time or id be dead...literally"

'THWACK' "OWWWWW WHY'd YOU DO THAT!" said naruto

"BECAUSE you needed it" said sakura

-next day-

noone had found sasuke yet the kunochi was sad but she knew soneone who could cheer her up. she searched the training grounds looking for naruto uzimaki she heard loud punches and kicks and knew he was near

when she found him she was shocked there he was fighting off a hoarde of his own clones in his sage state too it depleits his chakra rapidly but he looked as if he didnt care

.they were everywhere

she saw the original fly up with a sphere i his hands glowing like a rainbow.

'he uses it one time his whole life and he masters it? wow' said inner sakura

she saw the sphere change into a make-shift shuriken as he was rapidly going up he threw it down.

if anybody didnt hear it then they were def the shuriken had blown up with such radius it destroyed all the clones and created a major crater in the ground

he was gone.

"impressed?" said naruto behind sakura

"not until i get to take you down"

"not likely" he said producing the newest icha icha book icha icha naruto style

"really he made it about you..."

/and you he made you and e the main characters"

"remind me to kill him next time i see him..."sakura said

wel then lets fight

she charged he was wrong about her speed she was very very fast almostr as fast as the yellow flash his father minato

he was thrown in the air by a kick as she appeared behind him

pink chakra surrounding her"genjutsu ultimate distraction" naruto was suddenly in a dream state where sakura stood before him comepletely naked before he knew it he was half dead

"sakura style: blossom style ultimate jutsu flowery fists of pain"

all of the sudden she was gone reeapearing behind him he didnt realise till it was to late she was punching him 10 times per second and the barrage lasted ten minutes he was felling terrible also sakura had hit almost every chakra point in his body rendering his chakra useless

she wins

-three weeks later-

sakura and naruto now trained daily but as they were about to start

"dobe" naruto was shocked

XD somewhat of a cliff hanger so this is going to be shorter than anticipated but after this it truly wil lhallen id like to thank reviewers even though ive only gotten two they were very helpful ro my fic ik not many other people have showed up but idk anyone elses personality sorry chap 3 coming soon


	3. a terribly one sided fight

well im back with chapter three id like to thank any1 whos read up to here as im not that good of a fanfiction author even though one of the reviewers called it troll turds im not unhappy with my story ive taken alot in from other fanfics giving me inspiration sorry for the long a/n

i do not own naruto some realy lucky guy does and if i did sasuke=dead naruto+sakura=married with kids kakashi=no mask

on with the story...

narutyo and sakura stood there in shock as they heard theyre former teammates voice calling naruto the same nickname

"teme"naruto sneered whipping his body around to see him

he soon realised sasuke was very strong he was already in his curse mark stata awaiting narutos attack. naruto was astonished at this and quickly made some hand seals

"transformation:toad sage jutsu!"he yelled with a puff of smokesurrounding him

naruto stood there in robes resembling those of his former sensei jiraya with red and yellow paint around his eyes.

as sasuke charged chakra gathering in his arm he yelled

"dark chidori!

naruto hearing this went to work assembling a large group of clones

N-A-R-U-T-O uzimaki advanced 2K barrage!"he screamed as they charged sasuke kicking and pucing him like crazy until only four remained all with a blue sphere of chakra in their hands they charged one went behind sasuke and nailed him in the back as another hit his stomach the other two attacked from below sending him flying into the air.

sakura noticed the real naruto was no where to be seen until she turned around

standing there was naruto with his ultimate jutsu in his hande he whispered as he threw it

"wind style ultimate jutsu: full power rasen-shuriken"

sakura still remember when he first used this attack watching as he collapsed after throwing it

-flashback-

naruto had just used the rasen-shuriken to defeat(whats his name?)

sakura remember hearing tsunades words clearly "if he uses this attack again his chakra could pemanently seal up and he could die..."

-real time-

sakura rushed to naruto her hands already glowing green ready to heal him till she realised it was just a clone...

"miss me?" asked the real naruto behind sakura seeing her well up with tears

"YOU BAKA! DONT SNEAK UP ON ME!" said sakura hitting naruto sending him across the village

"what the hell i didnt do anything!" she heard him scream

-far away-

kabuto was healing sasuke from the fight with naruto he had suffered terribly

"sasuke you cant strain yourself or you'll die except it he's stronger all it took was clones to beat you."

"shutup kabuto"

-w/naruto-

naruto lay on the couch dozing into a happy sleep because the amount of clones he used drained his chakra.

but a loud banging came on the door of his apartment door 'who could this be now its three in the morning' he thought

'be quiet kit im trying to sleep...' saif the kyuubi in him

who's at the door? ik but you dont yet ive decided to make a lemon in the next chapter mabye but there is definitely going to be a lemon in this story well thanks anyone who has read or enjoyed me story i appreaciate it seeing im a terrible fanfiction author...

well bye!


	4. temporary discontinue

im sorry ive discontinued this im just not that good at fanfiction i might start it up again when im better but for now its onhod sorry all those who actually liked this story...


	5. a major disapointment

ok im back and ive worked on my author skills im still no good but i am better i hpoe you enjoy this next chapter.

P.S. i also have decided there will not be a lemon in this story unfortunately and i dont own naruto

As naruto lazily stands up to see whos at the door all he can really here is the groans of tiredness from the kyuubi in his head.

'shut up fox' naruto thinks so the kyuubi would hear him.

'dont tell me what to do kit...'replies the nine tails in an angry manner.

naruto finally reaching the door moves his hand forward to unlock and open it when...BAM

the door smacks him in the face flying off its hinges to reveal sakura standing there fire in her eyes anime style.

"YOU BAKA ANSWER THE DOOR QUICKER NEXT TIME!" she screams in his quckly recovers from the hit though.

"sorry sakura-chan...' he says,but as she turns he quickly says to himself"you know you could have more patience..."

unfortunately for naruto she heard him...

"WHAT WAS THAT!"she nearly screamed in his face

"i was just saying how beutiful you are..?"he asks half sure and half not sure of his reply

"baka"she muttered...

"what did i do?"he asks.

"everything..."she said

"well then..."he says turning and crossing his arms.

but unfortunetly sakura isnt appy at "this time of the month"...

"you insignificent litlle worm,dont yuo dare ignore me how could someone like you bring sasuke back ifyou choose to ignore one single personi could easily hurty you so imagine what sasuke could do!"she says coldly to his back.

"well then you think im so insignifecent ill be going..."he sasy as he turns to face her while crying.

"goodbye sakura.."he sasy as he does a number of handsighns and he disspaers with the flying thundergod technique.

but right before he disapeers he mutters barely audible"i love you..."and with that he dissapeers to leave a teary eyed sakura behind.

i know its short but i really didnt have alot of time sorry but please tell me if you liked it i know its not good but ive gotten better over the time thanks for readin ppl.


	6. a joyous day

im back once again with another update not alot of ppl realy like my fic but if you would please dont vent your anger at me in the comments and those who like it i appreciate your comments...i dont own naruto...

as tsundae sipped down her sake she almost choked when a very unhappy pink haired kunouchi burst through the door.

"shishou!Naruto's gone!" sakura half screamed at her teacher who just loooked suprised.

"what?"is all she could say after the shock.

"she said Naruto's gone Tsunade..." said an irate and hung over jiraya from the hearing this tsunade flipped out.

"WHAT?!"she screamed in Sakura's face.

"He ran from the village using the fourth's jutsu"Sakura said replaying his last words in her mind remembering what happened...

-flashbac(not tht good of 1 srry)-

naruto had just left leaving a shocked Sakura behind replaying his words in her mind 'i love you...'she slept in his bed that night hugging his jacket as if it were a dying him...

"i cant believe it...he loves me..."thought sakura as she realised something...

"over the years he's been there for me...he's protected me...cared for me...made me laugh...i-i think i...love him..."she thought suprised at herself

"yes thats iti love him!"she thought with more confidence.

"But what about Hinata she did just confess to him... "she thought sounding more depressed.

"but if i think about it...he calls me sakura-chan...he ask's ME on date's...he thinks of me all the time...he left...for ME..."she thought while pausing...

"oh no...i gotta get him back...hes still weak from fighting pain!"

and with that she jumped up and shot out the door towars Tsunade's office...

-flashback end-

"Hello earth to Sakura!"Tsundae screamed

"sorry shishou i was thinking..."replied sakura in a tone that made her sound out of it...

tsunade having called ebisu to ehr office said...

"Ebisu hurry! get me hatake kakashi...Kiba inazuka...and Neji Hyuuga quickly!"

and with that ebisu then turned to Sakura who still had a quizical look on her face asked...

"why them?" getting a serious face tsunade replied

"Because of their tracking skill...Kiba's increased hearing and smell...Neji's byakugan...and Kakashi's dog summoning..."

and with that ebisu reapeered with the three ninja tsunde requested behind him.

"tsunade-sama what do you need?"they asked in unision.

"well..."tsunade started...

FINISHED! THATS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! if you liekd it pls review


End file.
